As computer technology has become more widely spread and affordable over the years, it has also become more complex as it provides an ever increasing number of functions and tasks that need to be accomplished locally or remotely, for instance by devices, systems, local servers, desktop computers, and/or remotely by employing cloud-based computing.
Before a computer system can be put into use, a slate of software products, including an operating system has to be installed and configured. Due to the high complexity, the installation and configuration of software products and operating environments is an arduous, costly and time-consuming task. Therefore, the installation and configuration of such systems is usually performed by skilled information technology IT professionals that make numerous configuration decisions in order to ensure the interoperability of the system's various computerized devices. However, manual installation is labor intensive and takes significant time and human resources.
Together with the declared functionality, many programs contain computer code that causes intentional or unintentional side effects, which may harm not only the specific sub-system associated with the program but also other such systems. In particular, when installing programs on a car sub system, due the sensitivity of some sub systems, such as the brakes or the steering mechanism, such side effects may be disastrous. The danger of intentionally harmful components is also introduced by cyberattacks, in which an attacker attacks the system using a bug, a loophole, or due to insufficiently careful handling by one or more users.